


Infinite Rangers

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: They are the Infinite Rangers of Woollim Kindergarten, and they will protect their Yeollie-ssaem from that suspicious all-black Ahjussi at all costs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case my other two updates are too heavy for you, here is a little bundle of fluff to cheer you up ^_~

 

 

 

 

**1**

The handsome Ahjussi comes again at their kindergarten today. Sungjong sees him the moment he gets out of the building. They are having a break after class and initially Sungjong wants to sit on the swings with his favorite stuffed panda, but he ditches the plan when he sees him.

He is hiding behind the fence, peeking inside in a manner not unlike the kidnapper Sungjong often sees in cartoon. He would be afraid, if he doesn’t know that the man’s target is not him or his friends. No, even from the start, that Ahjussi only has eyes for their one and only Yeollie-ssaem.

The Ahjussi came one day, around one month ago, when they were making calendar for art class. He is the photographer, and his name is Kim Myungsoo. At first, Sungjong has no suspicion whatsoever – the Ahjussi is good with kids. He genuinely likes to hang around them, taking their photo when Sungjong doesn’t notice. And he’s good at that too. Sungjong has seen the finished calendar and Yeollie-ssaem says the photos look very natural.

But, the way he looks at Yeollie-ssaem… Sungjong shivers. It’s a little bit creepy. It’s like Woohyunnie Hyung’s look when he is eyeing ice cream, or Howonnie Hyung’s when he sees Tinky Winky doll. Like he wants to eat him, or owns him.

And Sungjong can’t let that happen. No, because he will be doomed if Yeollie-ssaem is taken away. He is the only teacher in this school who knows what he is doing. Sungjong likes how Yeollie-ssaem never talk to him in annoying babying voice other teachers use for them, and how Yeollie-ssaem always have answer for every single of his question without resorting to ‘you’re too young to know that’ or ‘one day you will understand’.

Yeollie-ssaem is rare and he must be protected at all costs.

“Panda-yah, it seems like we can’t play today. The weird Ahjussi is here again, it means that Jjongie have to change into a ranger,” he says goodbye to his Panda before flings the stuffed animal inside the playroom through the window.

He walks to the sand ground where his Hyungs are having a meeting, no doubt discussing the weird Ahjussi in front of the gate.

“Ranger Yellow has arrived,” Hoya Hyung – no, Ranger Purple – says and Sungjong give them all a bow.

“I am sorry I am late. I can’t transform early because I am surrounded by other stupid kids around.”

“You can’t say they are stupid,” their leader, Sunggyu Hyung – no, Old Ranger – says. “Remember your superpower is not for you to boast.”

Sunggyu Hyung is six years old, two years older than Sungjong, and he is the big brother of their Sunflower group. He is really grumpy and sometimes he can be mean, but he is actually the first student that approached him on his first day of school. 

Sunggyu Hyung (actually, Ranger Red, but Sungjong prefers to call him Old Ranger) makes them join his Infinite Ranger and Sungjong agrees. Their main mission is to keep their kindergarten safe from bad people, especially like that one weird Ahjussi in front who is targeting Sungjong’s precious Yeollie-ssaem.

“The Man in Black comes again today,” Sungjong gives his report. “I saw him earlier peeking through the iron gates.”

“We saw them too. Don’t worry,” Old Ranger says. “I already sent Ranger Green and Ranger Prince to catch the man.”

Ranger Green and Ranger Prince? Sungjong’s jaw drops in disbelief. But the two of them are the biggest crybaby in their school, even more than Sungjong, and Sungjong is the maknae. They will not be able to defend themselves from the man.

“You should have gone there,” he tells Old Ranger. “Or at least you should’ve sent Ranger Purple too.”

“They will do well,” Old Ranger says, glaring at him because he never likes it when Sungjong is being ‘know-it-all’ like this time.

Sungjong shakes his head and sighs. Knowing those two, they would _invite_ the man inside the school themselves instead of preventing him from going on.

 

 

**2**

Woohyun likes Yeollie-ssaem. A lot. He is the only one among the teachers who understand his obsession with Disney Princess. Other teachers would give him weird look when he brings them a princess storybook to read and tell him to play outside, because he is a boy. Woohyun scrunches his nose. He never understands that explanation.

Only Yeollie-ssaem would read the book with him, and he even enjoys the story too. He actually laughs at the funny part with Woohyun, while other teachers read the funny part flatly like they’re too grown up to enjoy childish joke.

“Yeollie-ssaem, if one day someone is being mean to you, I will save you like the prince in the story,” Woohyun tells him.

“Thank you, Woohyun-ah. Yeollie-ssaem will save you as well when someone is being mean to you, okay?”

Woohyun frowns. “But, you’re the Princess. Shouldn’t the prince save the princess and not the other way around?”

“Why should it be like that? It doesn’t matter who save who, as long as there is a saving to be done.”

Now, that is actually a statement that Woohyun can understand. See, that’s why Yeollie-ssaem is his favorite teacher.

Anyway, Yeollie-ssaem is his princess and if that bad black man is going to do anything to him, he must go through Woohyun first.

Sunggyu had told him and Dongwoo to fight the black man and defend Yeollie-ssaem. Now it’s time for Ranger Prince Woohyun to save the day.

“What should we do, Woohyun-ah?” Dongwoo’s hand feels clammy on his. Woohyun pats his friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

“We will tell him to go away and never return,” he answers.

“But what if he doesn’t listen?” Dongwoo is still worried.

“Then we tell him we will call the Police.”

“Do you know how to call the police?”

“No,” Woohyun admits. “But we can ask the adult, if it comes to that. If they don’t believe it, I will find another way.”

Now they are only two meters away from the gate. Woohyun crouches behind a bush and pushes Dongwoo’s head down to hide them from the man’s sight.

That Photographer Ahjussi’s name is Kim Myungsoo. Woohyun remembers him from their art project. Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi likes to take picture of Yeollie-ssaem secretly. He thought no other people witness it, but Woohyun knows. It’s his job to guard his princess anyway.

He reported his finding to the ranger, and together with Ranger Yellow’s report of the ‘creepy eyes’, they decided that Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi is dangerous.  

“Woohyun, I think he saw me!” Dongwoo suddenly shouts. Woohyun tries to calm him down.

“Dongwoo! Sssh! The man will hear us!”

The commotions they make have caused Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi to look inside. Woohyun grimaces when their eyes meet.

“Aren’t you Woohyunnie?” Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi asks. “And Dongwoo too! Why does Dongwoo look scared?”

That’s because of Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi! Dongwoo actually trembles in fear right now, eyes watering.

“He is afraid of you, Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi,” Woohyun tells the older man.

“Oh? But why?” Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi looks sad.

“Because you’re going to kidnap Yeollie-ssaem,” Dongwoo sniffles.  

Myungsoo Ahjussi looks at them with wide eyes and panic.

“What? No, no of course not! I will not kidnap Yeollie-ssaem!”

Woohyun can’t buy his words just like that. “Then why do you look at him like that?”

“Look at him like that? How… how do I look at him?”

“Like Yeollie-ssaem is the tastiest ice cream in the world.”

Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi blushed very red like a jjampong.

“That’s… that’s because… Yeollie-ssaem is very pretty.”

Woohyun and Dongwoo exchange a look. That’s a good reason, isn’t it?

“Then if you aren’t going to kidnap him, what are you doing here?”

“I just… I just miss seeing Yeollie-ssaem’s face.”

Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi looks very embarrassed, but also very sincere. Woohyun feels like he remembers ever seeing something like that and after going through his brain, he remembers.

“Ahjussi! You’re just like Little Mermaid who comes to see Prince Eric,” Woohyun exclaims. Finally everything becomes clear now. Kim Myungsoo Ahjussi has been dealing with a cruel with and the witch had taken his camera in exchange for seeing Yeollie-ssaem. But Yeollie-ssaem is inside this building, and can’t see the poor ahjussi.

And Woohyun is part of Infinite Ranger, yes, but first and foremost, he is the defender of love.

“This is so sad, you have to exchange your camera for your legs,” he continues.

Myungsoo Ahjussi looks confused.

“Err… no, Woohyun. It’s not like that. I left my camera at home.”

It’s emergency. How long has it been since Myungsoo Ahjussi stands here?

“We need to bring you to Yeollie-ssaem now, if not you will change into foam.”

“Wait! Woohyun-ah, you’re too imaginative!”

 

 

**3**

Dongwoo trembles in his place as he listens to Woohyun. This is not what they agreed upon. The rest of the rangers are waiting for them to chase Myungjussi away, not to bring him inside.

Dongwoo knows Woohyun wants to help Myungjussi because that’s just Woohyun – he helps everybody loves.

But still, they have responsibility. Their friends expect them to carry the job smoothly.

But Woohyun says that Myungjussi will change into foam if he doesn’t meet Yeollie-ssaem.

And that was cruel, totally cruel. Dongwoo doesn’t read a lot of princess book like Woohyun does, but he knows that turning into foam is a terribly sad fate.

“Woohyun-ah, are you sure we can do this?” he tugs on the younger’s hand, attracting his attention. “Our friends will be angry.”

“Our friends will understand, Dongwoo-yah,” Woohyun assures him. “If we explain the situation, they will understand that this is energy situation.”

“What is energy situation?” Dongwoo asked.

“It’s when you have to do something now, or else someone will die.”

Dongwoo doesn’t want anybody to die!

“But what if they don’t understand?”

“They are our friend, Dongwoo. They will listen to our explanation.”

Now Dongwoo can feel calm a little. Woohyun is right. Their friend will at least listen to them first. Yeollie-ssaem taught them the importance of friendship once.

That time, Sunggyu Hyung and Woohyun were fighting big time and made each other cry because they both wanted the title of the First Ranger. Yeollie-ssaem solved the problem by giving them name based on color instead of number.

“Never give up friendship,” he said. “Because friend will always be on your side when nobody else does.”

However, Dongwoo thinks it’s kind of sad because Yeollie-ssaem himself doesn’t have a lot of friend.

Dongwoo has Howon, and Sunggyu, and Woohyun, and Jjongie. Yeollie-ssaem plays with them too, but Dongwoo knows that it’s not the same. Yeollie-ssaem needs grown up friend, so he can talk about grown up things.

Dongwoo glances at Myungjussi.

And Myungjussi is pretty cool too. He remembers Woohyun and Dongwoo’s name earlier, even if they haven’t met for a month already. So, maybe Myungjussi can be Yeollie-ssaem’s friend.

“Okay then, Woohyun. I believe you.”

Woohyun beams at him and opens the gate door and lead Myungjussi inside.

They get no further than 10 steps when they are stopped by none other the rest of the rangers.

 “Ranger Green, Ranger Prince. I can’t believe you betrayed our trust,” Red Ranger says.

Woohyun hesitates beside him. Even if he is the brave prince, sometimes Red Ranger can be very intimidating indeed.

“We… we think that Myungjussi is not a bad man,” Dongwoo squeaks. “Please, Ranger Red Hyung. Believe us, if you are our friend.”

Sunggyu looks at him with narrowed eyes, but he softens at the word friends.

“Fine, just for the sake of friendship. However, interrogation first,” Sunggyu says. “Ranger Purple, it’s your job.”

 

 

**4**

Howon watches in one of the cartoon he follows about interrogation. The bad guy will sit across the cops in a tiny room, and questions him everything in a very cool tone. They have no tiny room, but it doesn’t matter. They can just pretend that the wooden bench in the park is an interrogation chair.

“You will have to answer all the questions the police ask you honestly,” Howon starts, pretending to read from his imaginary notes. “If you don’t answer, we will turtle you.”

“Pardon?” the photographer Ahjussi looks at Hoya with confused eyes.

“Turtle you,” Howon repeats. “Like, hurt you until you confess.”

“Oh, you mean torture,” the Ahjussi chuckles. “And how will you do it?”

“Woohyun, bring your ice cream here,” Howon turns his head to his friend. No, his comrade. Woohyun looks startled, before looking at him back worriedly. “Why do you need my ice cream? Are you going to feed Myungsoo-Ahjussi with my ice cream?”

“No,” Howon assures him. “I won’t let him eat your ice cream.”

Howon is telling the truth. When Woohyun comes back a minute later, a cone of ice cream in his hand, he pries it from his comrade’s fingers and holds it in front of Myungsoo.

“Now, Photographer-Ahjussi,” Howon says. “If you don’t confess soon, this ice cream will melt.”

The four kids gasp, eyes widening and hands pressed to their mouth. Woohyun’s lips even start to tremble. Howon smirks, feeling satisfied. He feels like a cruel enemy in a movie, and surprisingly it doesn’t feel bad.

Meanwhile, Photographer-Ahjussi blinks. Then blinks again. Then again.

“You want to torture me by watching an ice cream melting?” he finally asks.

“I know this is cruel. But it is necessary,” Howon solemnly tells him. “I also don’t like doing this either. So, Woohyun told me that you want to meet Yeollie-ssaem, that’s why you were acting weird in front of the gate. But why do you want to meet Yeollie-ssaem?”

Photographer-Ahjussi sighs before answering. “I want to ask him on a date.”

“Date?” this time Dongwoo asks the ahjussi.

“There is this new coffee shop next block. I heard it’s really good, and I think he will like the place. Sungyeol likes coffee, right?”

“Very much,” Sungjong answers before the other can. “He likes it bitter and black. Although I don’t understand why he likes it if it is bitter.”

“But then why not just call him?” Sunggyu frowns.

Photographer-Ahjussi becomes embarrassed and his ears get very red. “That’s because I want to ask him directly. And I want to see his face.”

“Do you miss Yeollie-ssaem?” Howon asks. “Is that why you want to see him?”

Photographer-Ahjussi becomes even redder, he reminds Howon of the steamed king crab he ate last month. “Yes, I miss Sungyeol.”

Howon exchanges a look with the rest of the kids. So, this Ahjussi really likes Sungyeol, for him to be missing their teacher like that. But, Howon still have to make sure.

“Do you like Yeollie-ssaem?”

“Yes, I like him very much.”

“Ice cream or Yeollie-ssaem?”

“Yeollie-ssaem.”

“King crab or Yeollie-ssaem?”

“Yeollie-ssaem.”

“If Yeollie-ssaem falls and gets hurt, will you kiss his owie better?”

“I promise.”

“If Yeollie-ssaem is sad and he cries, will you hug him?”

“I will.”

“Do you really love Yeollie-ssaem?”

“Of course, I do.”

“You will never leave Yeollie-ssaem?”

“I will never.”

He exchanges another look with the kids. Photographer-Ahjussi seems very serious. Maybe, maybe like Woohyun said, they should give him a chance.

Howon likes Yeollie-ssaem too. He is the only one who let Sungjong wears the pink apron for girl.

 

 

**5**

The four pair of eyes (five, including the Ahjussi’s eyes, which Sunggyu thinks ridiculous because why would a grown up seeks for _his_ approval?) look at him with different level of hope. Woohyun and Dongwoo have their full blow puppy eyes, while Sungjong and Howon looks less certain but clearly they hope Sunggyu will say yes.

The way the Ahjussi looks at him though, is different. It’s Sunggyu’s first time receiving such kind of look.

“W… why are you looking me like that?” he asks the Ahjussi. He usually stares at Yeollie-ssaem in his creepy way, but this is not like that and Sunggyu doesn’t know what this means.

“I’m asking you to trust me,” Ahjussi says.

“Trust?” Sunggyu asks. “What is that?”

“It means you believe that I will take care of your Yeollie-ssaem, every time,” Ahjussi explains. “And you believe that I will not hurt Yeollie-ssaem, even if when you’re not around.”

Sunggyu frowns. He doesn’t quite understand, but Sunggyu at least knows that Ahjussi want to take care Yeollie-ssaem and not hurting him. It’s like what Sunggyu’s parents do to each other. Sunggyu can start with that.

“Okay,” Sunggyu says. “I believe you. You can ask Yeollie-ssaem for date.”

The kids cheer in happiness. Dongwoo jumps to Ahjussi’s back again while Sungjong sneaks to his. Woohyun sits in front of him, carefully looking at the man, before nodding resolutely.

“Now, all we need to do is to make Myungsoo Ahjussi look good.”

Sungjong jumps from Ahjussi’s lap, his eyes big and excited.

“I know, right? We can’t let Ahjussi ask Yeollie-ssaem on a date wearing all black.”

“Yes!” Woohyun looks giddy from the excitement. “He must look like a prince. Wait here, I’ll bring my make-up kit.”

Myungsoo Ahjussi looks very bemused and a little cautious. “Why does Woohyun have a make-up kit?”

“It’s because he’s a prince!” Dongwoo answers for him. Ahjussi looks at Sunggyu, demanding answer that he can understand.

“Don’t worry, Ahjussi. It’s not real make-up,” Sunggyu assures the young man.

However, when Woohyun come backs with his little pouch, Ahjussi looks like he’d rather have real make-up. Thank you very much.

“This is Nam’s Spring Make Up Collection from Paris! Look, I also bring my Little Mermaid book so we can look at Ariel while we put make up on Myungsoo Ahjussi. First… Ariel is sparkling,” he says, opening the book at the page one.

“Glitter!” Sungjong exclaims in excitement, throwing a handful of them on Ahjussi. They stick on Ahjussi’s hair and skin and clothes, and he sparkles really bright. Ahjussi leaps and yelps, but Sunggyu, Howon and Dongwoo hold him in place, laughing.

“We don’t have lipstick like my Umma has, but this candy can make your tongue red,” Sungjong adds, plopping a candy into the Ahjussi’s mouth.

“Maybe we should make his tongue purple,” Howon chirps. “I have the blue candy in my pocket, Jjong-ah. Take it and give it to him.”

“Kids, wait! Wait!” Ahjussi starts to protest but Sungjong quickly make him suck into the blue lollipop.

“We need to add whiskers,” Woohyun says after thinking for a while.

“Now, kid. I think –“

“Not whiskers, stupid. It’s beard.”

Sungjong is ready with a black marker on his hand and Ahjussi trembles in fear.

“Hey, Children! What are you doing to the poor man?”

They simultaneously turn their head at the familiar voice. Yeollie-ssaem rushes from the building to the yard, approaching them.

“Myungsoo-ssi!” Yeol-ssaem exclaims when finally he can see the man. “What are you doing here? My student – oh, I’m sorry. Pfft. I’m sorry.”

And then Yeol-ssaem laughs so loud Sunggyu and the rest can’t help but follow. Even Myungsoo Ahjussi laughs to, even if he is the one with glitter and purple tongue.

“Myungsoo-ssi! I’m really sorry. I thought I’ve taught them better. Children, apologize to Photographer-nim!” Yeollie-ssaem tells them with his hands on his waist – his scolding pose.

“But Ssaem, we just want to make Ahjussi handsome,” Woohyun whines, glitter still on his hands.

“By drawing whiskers on him?”

“That was Sungjong.”

“No! We do it together,” Sungjong discreetly drops the marker.

“Also, we really don’t mean to be naughty,” Dongwoo says sadly. “We just want to help Myungjussi. If we don’t help him he is going to turn into foam.”

Yeollie-ssaem raises his eyebrows in question. “Foam?”

“Yes, because Myungjussi is the Little Mermaid who wants to find his prince,” Dongwoo explains more, but Yeollie-ssaem’s eyebrows rose even higher before turning to Ahjussi.

“Your prince is in _pre-school_?” he asks in the tone of ‘what’s wrong with you?’.

“It’s not like that!” Ahjussi quickly defends himself. “I mean, yeah, he’s in pre-school. But he is not the student. He is the teacher.”

“You want to meet one of the teachers?” Yeollie-ssaem asks, curious. “Who is it? Nara? Joohyun? Euna?”

Ahjussi groans and Sunggyu sympathizes with him. This is what he means when he says Yeollie-ssaem is too oblivious.

“You,” finally Ahjussi said, looking straight at Yeollie-ssaem’s eyes through his glittering eyelashes.

Yeollie-ssaem guffaws in disbelief. “Me?”

“Yeah, it’s you,” Ahjussi says, looking at the ground for a moment before his courage comes back and he looks up once again.

“I thought you weren’t interested in me,” Yeollie-ssaem actually looks embarrassed. This is the first time he sees him like this. “I mean, you have my number already.”

“I asked him about that and Ahjussi said he wants to see Yeollie-ssaem’s face, so he doesn’t want to call,” Woohyun chirps in to help Ahjussi answering. It makes him even redder than before.

“Although my Appa and Umma can still see each other’s faces when they video-call, so I don’t know why Ahjussi doesn’t try it,” Sungjong says.

“Uh. Well, anyway, I was just wondering… if you’d like to have a coffee with me? Maybe later, after the kids have gone home? Or, if you can’t make it today, then it’s completely okay. We can meet next -”

“Let’s meet later. The kids will be home at 5 and I finish everything at 6,” Yeollie-ssaem cuts him and smile. The kids cheer again, clapping hands and laughing out loud. And then Ahjussi suddenly takes a step forward and kisses Yeollie-ssaem on his lips.

The rest of them stops cheering and look at them with wide eyes.

“Myungjussi is eating Yeollie-ssaem!” Dongwoo exclaims, horrified.

“Sssh! Sssh!” Sunggyu quickly puts his hands on the dino-lover’s mouth. “Ahjussi is not eating Ssaem, he is kissing him.”

“Kissing him? Like Umma and Appa?”

“Yes, like that.”

“But… but why does it look like Myungjussi is chewing Yeollie-ssaem’s lips?”

That… Sunggyu doesn’t know the answer of. It looks really gross, actually, because why would they touch each other _there_? Sunggyu loves Yeollie-ssaem too, but he definitely doesn’t want to chew on his lips.

But Myungsoo Ahjussi doesn’t look creepy at all like this. In fact, he looks loving and gentle, while Yeol-ssaem looks so relaxed and happy.

He turns the younger kids away from the couple to high-five. Today, Infinite Rangers has done one more good work for their Yeollie-ssaem. It is a good day for them all.

 

(Yeollie-ssaem hits Ahjussi pretty hard for ‘dip’ kissing him in front of children. But Ahjussi still smile like an idiot so Sunggyu figures that still counts as a successful mission)


End file.
